


Kiro - Sweet Surprise

by ShadowSister



Category: MLQC - Fandom, 恋与制作人 | Liàn Yǔ Zhì Zuò Rén | Mr. Love: Queen's Choice (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Light BDSM, Massage, Oral Sex, Other, Romance, Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:26:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28012377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowSister/pseuds/ShadowSister
Summary: Kiro loves sweets, but Kiro likes something else too.It will get smuttier.Be gentle with me. This is my first ever ever ever written work. There will be smut. Reader is a little insecure.
Relationships: Bái Qǐ | Gavin/Lǐ Zéyán | Victor/Player Character/Xǔ Mò | Lucien/Zhōu Qíluò | Kiro, Player Character & Zhōu Qíluò | Kiro, Player Character/Zhōu Qíluò | Kiro, Zhōu Qíluò | Kiro & You, Zhōu Qíluò | Kiro/Reader, Zhōu Qíluò | Kiro/You
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34





	1. Snacks and surprises

**Kiro - snacks and suprises**

Kiro was currently tickling you. Laughing his face off and having a great time whilst you suffered and cry laughed in response.  
‘Come on miss Chips’ he huffed between your squealing and laughing.  
‘Tell me where you hid them’ he whined, whilst attack ticking your waist so vigorously you nearly kicked him. Unintentionally of course. You would never kick Kiro.   
‘Don’t be mean to me’ he breathed in to your ear. ‘I can’t take it’ he whispered, getting closer to your ear, still holding you round the waist but the tickles had now subsided and we’re replaced by small strokes over your top.

You blushed hard. ‘Kiro!’ You huffed and whined at the same time, trying to stop yourself go redder. If he asked why you were so red you could blame the tickling. You weren’t about to tell him that his face so close to yours was making your mind think up all sorts of fantasies that you were not, under any circumstances about to share. Poor Kiro would run a mile if he knew some of your more vivid imagines and as if he would ever do them with you.

‘Savin would kill me if I let you have the snacks and I don’t want to die. I’m too young and he scares me a bit’ you jokingly protested.

‘What can I do to make you give me those snacks you’ve hidden you meanie, I’ll do anything’ Kiro mused playfully in to your ear.

‘Anything?’ You ask with a playful smile. You were thinking about what to suggest.

‘Well, I’m a little stressed out from all the tickling Kiro, so maybe if you let me relax a bit I can calm down and then maybe I’ll tell you’ you smirked at him. Honestly you’d had a long day and you didn’t need this assault on your senses.  
‘How can I alleviate your stress Y/N? I feel bad’ he pouted. You could think of several things, nothing that would make you relax though. In fact it would have the opposite effect.

You were sat on your sofa in preparation for the movie you two were going to watch. He wanted to watch a rom-com with you which always left you a bit embarrassed/confused. You swear he cries more at these things than you and you always wonder why he looks at you with such longing afterwards. Maybe you are over thinking it. He’s a famous idol after all. He could never like you like that. Maybe he looks at you to gauge if you have caught feelings and is thinking of a way to let you down gently. With you mind swimming you don’t notice Kiro intently watching you, trying to figure out what you are thinking.  
‘Miss Chips, forget the snacks, you look like you need a massage’  
He pulls your legs up on the sofa and positions himself behind you. Sitting upright at the sudden change you get quite flustered.  
‘Kiro, erm are you sure?’ You stutter.  
‘Of course’ he smiles genuinely.  
He starts slowly massaging your shoulders. A good pressure. Not too hard but not soft enough to tickle. He’s done more than enough of that today.  
Honestly his hands have been on you all evening in one form or another. You blush again at the thought and let out a deep sigh. He is good at this. You can feel your tension leaving your body as he manoeuvres his fingers firmly around your shoulder blades. You let out another sigh and lean back slightly in to him.  
‘It sounds like Miss Chips is enjoying this’ Kiro pulls you a little closer to him so your back is flush with his chest. His face is close to your ear and he hums gently ‘Do you want a full body massage?’  
You are practically falling asleep at this point so when you feel his breath on your neck you startle yourself.  
‘Did you just ask me if I want a full body massage Kiro?’ You turn slightly to look him in the eyes. ‘I must have dozed off and dreamt it’ you blurt out.  
You realise what you said and flushed red with utter embarrassment. ‘I mean, not that I’m dreaming of you giving me a full body massage or anything’ you stutter, wishing you could crawl up in to a hole. Kiro giggles at your admission and denial.  
He looks you dead in the face with a little smirk on his lips and you aren’t sure what to do with yourself.  
‘I did offer you a full body massage Miss Chips. I definitely want to do it even more if you have been dreaming about it’

You didn’t think you could go any redder until he gets a bit closer and whispers ‘Have you dreamt about me doing other things to you besides massaging you?’  
You are dumbstruck. Is he teasing you?!  
‘Don’t tease me Kiro!’ You demand.  
‘You have no idea how much I could tease you’ he calmly states as he gets even closer.  
‘I dream about you too.’ He states rather coyly.  
Well fuck, now you don’t have a clue what’s going on. Do you want the ground to swallow you or do you want to jump him there and then?  
‘W-what do you dream about exactly?’ You shyly ask, looking down a little.  
He lifts your chin with his hand so he’s looking you dead in the eye. ‘I dream about giving you a present.’  
‘A present?!’ you ask confused.  
‘Uh-huh, I want to give you the present now but I’m shy so you’ll have to close your eyes’  
Shy? Shy?! He was not shy when he was tickling you. You eye him suspecting a prank. This is Kiro after all.  
‘I’m not sure I’ll like the surprise. It’s bound to be more tickling’ you huff.  
Kiro pouts ‘Miss Chips doesn’t trust me.’  
You look at those blue eyes and that puppy dog expression and cave in.  
‘Alright, I’ll shut my eyes but no tickling!’  
You reluctantly close your eyes. You hold out your hands to receive the gift but Kiro only places his hands in yours and interlaces your fingers. Before you can think of why, his lips are on yours in a gentle and soft kiss. You pull back shocked as your eyes stare wide open at him.  
‘Oh, um, gosh, wow’. You are dumbfounded again. Kiro looks a little panicked.  
‘I’m sorry’ he states a little dejected. ‘I just thought....’  
Before he can say any more and get the wrong idea you kiss him back. This time more forceful. He gasps as he leans you both back and you rest on top of his chest whilst kissing him deeply. His tongue licking your bottom lip try to gain entrance to your mouth. You gladly open so you can explore each other more. His hands wrap around your back as you clutch his hair at the back of his head, pulling slightly. Warranting a slight moan from him in your mouth. Fuck he’s so hot. You can’t believe you are doing this.

You steady yourself by placing your free hand on his chest and stopping for air as you pull away.  
‘I wasn’t expecting that kind of present’ you gasp. You look at Kiro and wonder what else he is planning on giving you as a present. You don’t realise the way he is looking you up and down with lidded eyes.  
‘Miss Chips, that was just one present. I have more presents planned, but would you like more this evening?’ He asks inquisitively.  
Your mind takes you places and before you can come up with a coherent answer you moan at the thought of it.  
‘Yes please, Kiro’ you gasp with anticipation.

‘Hmmmm’ Kiro muses. ‘Well you might have to close your eyes again as I’m really shy this time.’

Well that’s torture. You want to look at his beautiful eyes and see the toned body you have felt when ever he embraces you or tickles you.

‘What if I want to watch?’ You whine. It’s Kiros turn to go red now!  
‘Gosh, Miss Chips. When you put it like that, then you can definitely watch, but can we go somewhere more comfortable?’

You nod as he interlaces his fingers in yours and gently pulls you towards your bedroom.


	2. Kiro - More presents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May the smut be with you. Kiro wants to give you more presents. Who are you to say no.

Kiro - sweet surprise- Chapter 2

Your mind was swimming.  
What on earth is happening? Is this happening? Am I going to wake up and realise this was all a dream? Another dream, like so many before. Would I have to alleviate myself once again? 

‘You ok, Miss Chips?’ Kiro eyed you cautiously as you stepped in to the bedroom.  
‘We don’t have to if you don’t want to? Am I being to forward? I don’t want to do anything to make you uncomfortable’. He cupped your cheeks bringing you back in to the moment. 

‘Sorry, I just can’t believe this is happening’ you sighed with a warm smile. 

‘If you want it to happen Miss Chips, I’ll make it happen. I’ll make it so good you will be dreaming about it for a long time afterwards’ he looked in to your eyes to meet your gaze, making sure you understood his intentions. 

You didn’t understand his intentions at all. Was this a more elaborate tease than normal? Was he going to exclaim he was only joking as he is laying on top of you and tickling you relentlessly again instead? Was he testing the waters to see how much you liked him before rebuffing you?.......he would never do that. Kiro was a playful tease but he wouldn’t be mean intentionally. It’s just not the sort of person he is. He’s pure sunshine. 

You pushed your trepidation to the back of your mind and thought the chips may land where they will. You giggled at the use of chips in this way as you were Miss Chips in Kiros eyes. 

Kiro looked at you quizzically.  
You smiled. ‘I’m ready for my present’.

He led you to the bed and sat you both down. He was being very gentle. His hands were stroking your sides as he placed gentle kisses on your lips. Just a couple of seconds each time, so soft. You put your arms round his neck and decided if you were going to go for it, you would go all out. You can regret it in the morning.  
Clutching his hair in your hand you ran your nails through his hair, eliciting a deep moan from Kiro. You pulled his hair slightly so his head arched back. You gazed in to his blue eyes and smirked. ‘I know you wanted to give me a present Kiro, but I want you to enjoy this too’. Before he had time to protest you were kissing him deeply. No resistance for him as your kisses were long and teasing, gently biting his lower lip as you pulled back.  
He huffed ‘Fuck Miss Chips, you’re going to have me dreaming about this too’. 

Once he realised you were definitely up for this after your kiss just then, he decided to raise the stakes.  
Pushing you down on the bed he pushed his knee between your legs and kissed you hard. His hands cupping your breasts through your top. You moaned at the sensation and ran your nails down his back.  
‘Take your shirt off’ you demanded. He obliged. He sat up and threw it off into a corner somewhere. He then pulled your top off and tossed it away. You taking your bra off in the process. Your nails ran light marks down his back as he kissed you intently. Fast and rough were his kisses, as if he had been holding back for so long. You know you had! Your nails digging in deeper, scratching him a bit more roughly.  
His hands grabbed your wrists and pushed them above your head. You gasped a little at the sudden restraint.  
‘Miss Chips, if you keep scratching me, I’m going to have to tie you up’ he mused in your ear, breathing heavily.  
Fuck! That is hot! You mentally argued with yourself on if you could stop yourself from scratching him or if indeed you wanted to be tied up. You pouted ‘I’ll try to be good...... for now’  
Kiro smirked and let go of your wrists. His hands came to your breasts kneeding them hard as he traced kisses down your neck, paying extra attention to the sweet spot that made you moan.  
‘Your moans are so hot Miss Chips’ he whispered in your ear as he pinched your nipple. You gasped and grabbed him to pull him up in to a kiss again. His knee was slowly and punishingly rubbing against your pelvic bone.  
You grabbed his hair and kissed him hard, your hand reaching down to palm the hard member in his jeans. He groaned deeply into your mouth as you kept palming him. You didn’t want to wait any longer. The friction on your pussy, the anticipation, his eyes, his hands that were expertly groping you......it was too much!  
‘Christ Kiro, I want you’ you exclaimed breathily.  
You looked him in his beautiful eyes and started undoing his belt. He got off you and dropped his jeans and his boxers in one go. His member springing out hard. 

Blimey, you thought. He’s bigger than I anticipated. 

You wouldn’t be able to walk tomorrow. 

You undid your jeans and he grabbed them and pulled them off you.  
Then parted your legs as he got back on the bed. You shyly looked away.  
‘Don’t go all shy on me now Miss Chips, we’re just getting started’ as he smirked, moving his head between your legs. He kissed long slow kisses up your thighs as you grabbed his golden hair. He pulled your panties off and hummed to himself. His tongue started licking your pussy, slow and long, teasing. You moaned and grabbed is hair tighter. ‘Patience Miss Chips. I want you to savour this present’

He slowly, ever so slowly licked your clit, making small circular motions, then gently guided a finger in to your pussy. You moaned and bit your hand. Gosh he is too much.  
He was slowly curling his finger as he continued licking your clit. Without warning, he pushed in another finger and started to speed up, increasing the rhythm as his other hand held your hips down to stop you writhing around too much. Your free hand was clutching the sheets as your other hand was pulling at his hair.  
‘Fuck’ you moaned. ‘Kiro, please fuck me’ you whined, almost begging for release, pulling his hair to try to get him to stop fingering you. He laughed into your clit and continued his task. The vibrations of his chuckling was enough to send you over. You came hard as your walls tightened around his fingers. Gasping and moaning until you had your release.  
‘Fuck me Kiro, that was good!’ You exclaimed through laboured breaths. 

‘Oh Miss Chips, I’m not finished!’ He eyed you with a smirk. He came up to kiss you and grabbed your wrists again. Pinning them over your head. Before you could question, he pushed his member in to you slowly and let out a low groan. 

‘You are so tight’ he huffed.  
You gasped at the welcome intrusion, but he really was bigger than you anticipated. He gave you time to adjust and pushed in and out slowly, until you were letting out soft moans. He felt so good. This was definitely a dream come true.  
He stared at you intently with such passion and something else you couldn’t quite put your finger on, whilst he thrust into you slowly.  
Most partners only stare you in the eyes when having sex when they want to show you how much you mean to them, otherwise they just put their head next to yours. That’s been your experience so far with previous partners. Could Kiro be looking at you whilst just fucking you? Or does his slow ministrations and soft gaze mean more? Could he be making love to you? He still had you pinned down though. You weren’t sure. Maybe he thought if he didn’t pin you down you would escape? You definitely weren’t going anywhere right now, as your climax was starting to build again.  
‘Kiro, I’m so close’ you moaned.  
‘Me too Miss Chips’ he responded, never looking away.  
As you both reached your peak, his hands loosened their grip and you wrapped your arms around him as he steadied himself on his elbows. Your first time with Kiro was slow and steady. Would there be more?  
Kiro huffed and grunted as he came and you were close behind him, moaning and breathing heavily until you found your release. He collapsed to the side of you as he pulled out slowly.  
He stroked a strand of hair away from your face and cupped your cheek. ‘Did I give you a good present Miss Chips?’ Kiro asked with a smile.  
‘Most definitely, but I’m sorry I didn’t end up giving you your snacks Kiro’ you responded.  
Kiro smirked as he kissed you on the lips ‘you were my snack this evening and you were sweeter than any food’ he beamed at you with a cheesy smile and you giggled. 

Maybe, just maybe, he does feel the same way and you won’t have to avoid him after tonight’s shenanigans.......before you could think anymore about it, your exhaustion got the better of you and you fell asleep.


	3. Kiro - the real sweets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Kiro may actually get his sweet treats, but not without a bit of you thrown in. Smutty with a hint of Bdsm approaching from the west.

Kiro - Sweet surprise. For real this time. 

You slowly awoke to feel an odd pressure around your waist and against your back. Upon opening your eyes you looked down to see a pair of arms locked around your waist. A slow and gentle breath was tickling the back of your neck. You then remembered the events of last night and you suddenly got very hot and bothered at the thought of it. The famous icon Kiro was spooning you on the same bed, both of you completely naked. You blushed and couldn’t help but let out a huge smile. 

You were content until that self doubt kicked in again. You wondered what Kiro would say when he woke up. Would he say anything, or would he pretend like nothing happened? Would you go back to your usual life of not knowing what was going on? Was he just using you for sex as he was so busy and a mans needs need to be met? Your mind was swimming again. You needed some air. 

You carefully pulled yourself away from Kiros arms and moved toward the bathroom to throw some water on your face. What had you done? You both had complicated things and now you had to deal with the consequences. You hadn’t realised how long you had been staring in the mirror contemplating last nights actions. You wrapped your dressing gown around you and headed towards the kitchen. 

You put the kettle on to make a strongly caffeinated drink. Oddly enough you hadn’t had your usually amount of sleep. Can’t imagine why? Maybe the hot steamy sex you had last night?! You wished for something stronger, but morning alcoholic drinking was a little excessive even for a weekend! With the kettle humming away as you gazed out the window at the sun coming through the clouds, you didn’t notice your golden haired adonis enter the kitchen behind you. 

‘Morning, Miss Chips’ Kiro purred in your ear behind you, as his hands wrapped around your waist. You felt something hard pressed in to your behind as he started kissing your neck.  
‘Do you want a coffee, Kiro?’ You huffed trying to remain calm. This man was a tease and honestly you were still worn out from the night before. Is he the energizer bunny or something?! He was slowly rubbing his erection against your buttocks and he continued to press sloppy kisses on your neck.  
‘Mmmm’ he hummed. ‘Maybe later. Right now I want some more of the sweet snack I had a taste of last night’. 

Honestly, this man says the cheesiest things but manages to say it in such a sexy way, you already felt yourself getting wet. ‘Fuck sake, Kiro’ you huffed as you moaned. ‘What are you doing to me?’ You sigh as you turn around to face him. He plants kisses on your mouth. You pull away embarrassed and push him off you. ‘Are you that horny that you want to kiss me when I haven’t brushed me teeth?!’ You gasp incredulously. Kiro, pushes you up against the worktop, both hands resting either side of you.  
‘If anyone should be bothered it’s you. I still taste like you after all!’ He mused. Without waiting for a response he kissed you again. One hand coming around your waist as the other found it’s way under your dressing gown to your breasts. Cupping them and gently squeezing each one in turn, as his kisses got more intense. 

You broke away as the kettle clicked, indicating it was ready for pouring. ‘Have you no shame Kiro, waltzing in here naked and accosting me?!’ You giggled. Were you playing hard to get or were you unsure of how you were feeling. You have loved this man for a long time and honestly you couldn’t process what you were feeling right now. Last night you threw your inhibitions out of the window, but today reality was kicking in hard. You sighed to yourself as you poured your drink, making Kiro one in the process.  
‘Are you ok Miss Chips?’ Kiro asked quizzically. ‘Am I being too forward?’

You finished pouring the drinks and handed him is mug. You wanted him so badly but you wanted to settle your thoughts before another ‘session’. You walked towards the living room and beckoned him to follow you. ‘Maybe put some pants on first Kiro, I have a treat for you!’  
Kiros eyes beamed as he shot off towards the bedroom. He came out a few seconds later and rushed toward you as you sat on the sofa. He had haphazardly thrown on his jeans from the night before, partially zipping them but not bothering to do up the button, erection slightly less severe but still present and straining against his jeans. 

You put down your drink as he slumped down on the sofa. He’d forgotten his mug in the excitement. You delved around under the sofa and pulled out a bag of snacks, giggling as his eyes realised the treats were right under his nose last night the whole time!  
‘Miss Chips, you are a tease!’ He huffed, grabbing the bag and rummaging through its contents. 

There were green apple candies. Both your favourites. Your favourite chips that both of you grabbed that fateful day. Some chocolates and some jelly sweets. A true tooth rotting feast. Kiros eyes beamed at the contents and immediately unwrapped a green apple candy popping it in his mouth. He then unwrapped another one and popped it in yours! ‘Kiro’ you gasped at the sudden intrusion. It’s your own fault for gawking with mouth wide open whilst he looked at his exercise inducing haul of sweets. 

He hummed to himself contentedly with a big grin on his face. You chuckled as he looked like a lopsided hamster with the candy protruding from his cheek. So cute. He’s an adorable ray of sunshine. Ugh, you just want to squeeze him and never let him go. You sucked on your candy until you mouth was apple flavoured, your tongue green and your worries had faded.

You were gently sipping your tea when Kiro took the mug off you and put it on the coffee table. Before you could ask what he was doing his lips crashed onto yours. You were so shocked you didn’t move for a second and then let him kiss you deeply. He pulled away and smirked ‘Now, Miss Chips, you taste of apples!’’ He beamed and then went in for a second kiss. Slowly peeling off your dressing gown in the process. This man, honestly! Insatiable!

He pulled away as he slid his jeans off. You had forgotten his erection struggling in his jeans, but he apparently hadn’t. ‘Miss Chips’ he cooed in your ear as he kissed sloppy kisses up your neck. ‘Can I try a little something?’ He softly said whilst cupping your breasts, casually pinching each nipple ever so slightly. You moaned at his voice and his ministrations. ‘What do you want to try?!’ You huffed, slowly stroking his erection.  
‘Get on your knees, Miss Chips. Face the coffee table.’ He coyly mused.  
‘Ummm, why?!’ You looked at him confused. What was he playing at now?

Without any hesitation and looking you straight in the eye ‘I want to fuck you from behind over the coffee table’.  
You gawked are him for a good few seconds. Wtf is happening here?! ‘Only if you want to, of course Miss Chips’. He grabbed your hands in his and interlaced his fingers. He leaned in close and breathed in to your ear ‘I really want you’. 

Ummm so your heart is doing somersaults and your face probably went the colour of Rudolph’s nose. Did you hear that correctly?! He wants you? He’s probably just got the horn and you are there to be his release. You yourself hadn’t had any action for a long time and you weren’t going to lie, having Kiro, Victor, Gavin and Lucien around you was enough to make your naughty dreams regular, but always left you wanting more. You loved Kiro so much, but a girl can have fantasies, right? 

You decided to go for it. This may never happen again. You wanted to experience everything with him, so with that in mind, you slid off the sofa. You bent over the coffee table and waited. Behind you Kiro let out a loud groan and you heard him approach. You hadn’t realised in that moment that he had another little surprise for you. He leant over you and grabbed your wrists, pulling them behind you. ‘Miss Chips, I didn’t get to tie you up last night, and I’ve been thinking about it ever since. Would you let me tie you up?’ He breathed into your ear as his body was pressed against you. You could feel his erection against your pussy as he spoke. You groaned and nodded. 

‘Fuck’ he hissed as he tied your wrists behind your back with your own dressing gown tie. It was fluffy so it didn’t hurt one bit, but he tied it securely. You weren’t getting out of that any time soon. He pulled you up against him, your hands sandwiched between your bodies. He kissed your neck and tweaked your nipples, eliciting moans from you. One of his hands grabbed your throat. Not too hard, but enough pressure to show you he was in control, as his other hand started rubbing your clit. 

You mewled and could feel an orgasm brimming already. This man does wonderful things to you. Dirty but wonderful things. ‘Fuck, you are so wet for me already’ he hissed as he slipped two fingers into you and proceeded to curl and pump slowly. He let go of your throat and bent you over the table again. He wanted to make you cum before he entered you but his erection had been bothering him all morning. He removed his fingers and lined himself up. Without much warning he slid into you fully. You gasped at the intrusion and struggled against your bindings. ‘Ugh, Kiro, please fuck me’ you mewled. 

‘Fuck, Miss Chips, say that again!’ He demanded with more want in his tone.  
‘Please, Kiro, please fuck me hard!’ You hummed trying to sound as seductive as possible. You only heard a grunt from him as he plunged into you hard and fast. His hand grabbing your hip for support as his other hand grabbed the back of your hair. He was relentless. You were screaming his name over and over as you were close to climaxing. 

Suddenly you heard a ringtone. Kiro slowed down and let go of your hair. He rummaged through his jeans and found Savin was calling him. ‘Ugh, I have to take this...... but let’s see if you can keep quiet whilst I fuck you!’ He mused and answered the phone without waiting for your reply. That cheeky bastard!! He continued to fuck you but at a slower pace as he discussed something with Savin. 

‘I’m sorry Savin, I’m not at home at the moment. I had some ...... errands to run. Yes I know I have to be out of the county for 2 weeks, but it was important’  
You couldn’t keep up with being quiet as he hit your Gspot and his free hand covered your mouth whilst he continued fucking you.  
‘Ok I’ll meet you at mine in 2 hours. Yes, yes. See you then’ he hung up the call and threw his phone somewhere. Honestly you didn’t care where. He removed his hand from your mouth and leaned over. ‘Naughty Miss Chips. Savin nearly heard you’ he mused. ‘I’m going to have to punish you’ he growled on your ear. Pulling back, he slapped your bum. You gasped as he continued fucking you, slapping your bum a few more times. His hand then came to your clit and circled and rubbed relentlessly, until you came undone around him. 

He thrust a few more times, spilling his load and leant over your body. Brushing your sweaty hair away from your face as he slowly undid your restraints. ‘Fuck, Miss Chips. That. Was. Amazing!’ He breathed, making sure to enunciate every word.


	4. Quick goodbyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter before things get interesting. I hope you are enjoying it so far. It’s my first ever fan fiction so please forgive the mistakes.

Kiro - Quick goodbyes 

Once you had both come down from your orgasms, Kiro peeled himself away from you. The pressure of his chest against your back dissipated as he pulled you up carefully. Your legs were like jelly and yet he did all of the work! With out a word he led you towards the bathroom and climbed in the shower with you. You could barely stand, so leaned against the wall whilst he found the right temperature. Nothing was said as he carefully showered you down. He was diligent in his cleaning routine, making sure your hair was washed and your were washed in all the appropriate places. Feather light touches as he held you to stop your knees from buckling underneath you. 

Once he had finished he wrapped a towel round you and picked you up bridal style, taking you towards the bed and laying you down gently. He kissed you softly and went back to the shower to clean himself. You heard him humming to himself over the sound of the shower, door ajar so the steam was pouring out. You sat there dazed for some time, until the heat from the shower dissipated and you pulled yourself under the duvet. You weren’t ready to dry yourself off yet, but craved the extra warmth. 

Once you had come back to your senses Kiro had walked in to the bedroom with his towel haphazardly hung off his hips. This man was an adonis and you couldn’t help but eye him as he walked to wards you.  
‘You feeling ok, Miss Chips?’ He asked softly as he continued to dry himself off.  
You hummed, barely having the strength to speak. You had had a busy eventful few hours and you internally praised Kiro on his work ethic and apparently unlimited stamina. This man had to have energy to be an idol. He never stops.

‘I need to head out soon’ he sighed whilst putting on last nights clothes. ‘I need to go home and pack before Savin picks me up for the airport’.  
You sighed. You knew he was leaving for a couple of weeks and usually you would miss him, but after last night and this mornings shenanigans, you would definitely miss him more. You pulled yourself out of bed and went to put on your own clothes. You had a lot of work to plan for your upcoming shows.  
‘Take your snacks with you Kiro. You will have to hide them from Savin though’ you chuckled at that last part.  
Kiro huffed as he went to find the discarded phone flung somewhere in the living room. ‘Are you sure, Miss Chips?’ he shouted as he continued his search. ‘I thought we should eat them together’ he said searching under the sofa for the phone. 

You came out to help him, now clothed and found the phone behind the curtain. ‘Of course, they were presents for you, and can you even wait 2 weeks to have them?!’ You chuckled. ‘I don’t think you can, so enjoy them and think of me while you eat them’ you blushed slightly and turned away. Just as you handed the phone to Kiro it rang again. Kiro answered. Apparently Savin needed him sooner so Kiro had to be back earlier than scheduled. He hung up the phone and cursed to him self. ‘Fuck, I’m going to have to go now to be able to make it in time. Sorry, Miss Chips, but I need to run’ he hurried his words as he put his trainers on. He gave you a peck on the cheek and bolted for the door. ‘I’ll call you’ he shouted as he ran out the door and flew off down the corridor. 

Well that was the end of your sexcapades with the icon Kiro, you thought. You slumped down on the sofa, in realisation that you didn’t get to talk to him properly before he shot off. You started chewing on your nails. What was going to happen now? You decided to put your thoughts towards your upcoming episodes and cracked on with your day. Desperately trying to put Kiro to the back of your mind. 

Little did you know things were about to drastically change.


	5. The Wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiro is away, and you are missing him. Who knew he missed you too.

Kiro - The Wait

It was harder this time. Being away from Kiro. It was hard most times but now you had both gotten to know each other much better physically, you were missing him even more. Was he missing you too? You would send him silly memes and pictures he may find interesting and if he had a break during his busy schedule, he would always reply. You wondered if he felt the same way about you or if your evening/morning of play was just a one off. Or were you going to be friends with benefits? As you pondered this your phone vibrated across the table. You always put it on vibrate when you are concentrating on work, but your mind was making it difficult for you to actually concentrate at all unless it was Kiro related. 

You took your thoughts away from him and picked up your phone.  
‘Miss Chips!’ Was almost shouted in your ear. ‘What are you doing? Where are you? Are you free?’ Kiro said excitedly.  
‘Kiro’ you beamed and excitedly tried to answer him back. ‘Trying to work. At home. Sort of!’  
‘Why sort of?’ Kiro asked a little confused.  
‘I’m trying to work but my mind is on other things.’ You shyly said and went red at the thought. Thank god Kiro couldn’t see your blush.  
‘What were you thinking about Miss Chips?’ Kiro seemed genuinely interested.  
‘Oh nothin, nothing, haha’ you shot back nervously! ‘But Kiro, shouldn’t you be working? Do you have time to talk to me?’ You asked inquisitively.  
‘Well Miss Chips I’ve been very busy but I wanted to hear your voice, so I’m calling you before bedtime’.  
You couldn’t figure out the time difference but it was definitely still daytime where you were.  
‘Shouldn’t you be sleeping! I bet you’re exhausted’ you stated rather than asked. Trying not to blush at the fact he wanted to hear your voice.  
‘Are you missing home Kiro?’ You asked tentatively.  
‘Nope Miss Chips. I’m missing you’ he said with a bright tone. ‘So talk to me for a while until l go to sleep?’ He asked so cutely, how could you refuse.  
‘What do you want to talk about?’ You weren’t sure where to begin. Work was pretty boring this past week. Getting a report ready for Victor wasn’t something you thought Kiro would want to hear about.  
‘What are you wearing, Miss Chips?’ He replied with a cheeky tone.  
‘Well, it’s pretty cold here so I’m wearing some thigh high woolly socks, a jumper dress and some over the knee boots’ you replied matter of factly. Not sure where he was going with this. Before you could ask anymore, he responded.  
‘I wish I was there with you. I could warm you up’.  
Was he being flirty?  
‘Oh Kiro, you wouldn’t need to. I’ve got blankets’ you smirked to yourself.  
You could hear his voice change to a sulky pouty child. ‘Miss Chipsssss. That’s not what I meant and you know it!’ He huffed.  
You giggled to your self and pretended to innocently ask him what he meant. ‘Oh, did you not mean that?! Then what did you mean? How would you warm me up? I’m a bit clueless so you’ll have to be very specific’ you giggle at the end, giving your innocence away. Busted!  
‘Oh Miss Chips is playing with me, eh?! Ok, I’ll be very specific. I’m sure I can warm you up from just my words if you really want?’ You could tell his voice was huskier and you got a little hot at the thought anyway. You weren’t going to tell him his mission was accomplished already.  
‘Do your worst!’ You giggled. ‘But Kiro, if you don’t do a good job, I’ll punish you when you get back......’ Kiro groaned at your words and breathily responded. ‘What are you going to do to me Miss Chips?’ You could hear the lust and anticipation dripping from his voice.  
‘Well Kiro’ you tried to say as sexily as you could. ‘I’d tie you to the bed ....’ you paused. You could hear his heavy breathing down the end of the phone. ‘And then, I’d go play video games and eat all of your snacks!’ You laughed.  
Kiro huffed. ‘Unacceptable, Miss Chips. You’ve got me all hot and bothered and then you tease me?’ He huffed again and groaned.  
‘Awww I’m sorry. It’s nice to tease you for a change’ you smirked.  
‘Two can play that game. I’m going to leave you so aroused, and then you will have to wait until my return!’ Kiro mused.  
‘Erm, who says I will have to wait?! What do think I can’t touch myself when I want?’ You ask as sexily as you can. You were enjoying this.  
Another loud groan is hear over the phone and a low ‘fuck’ from Kiro.  
He pauses for a bit and then lustily spits out ‘fuck me, Miss Chips, I want to hear you touch yourself for me’.  
‘Well’ you stated matter of factly. ‘The fact that I can’t fuck you now means l am going to have to touch myself, but I’m still waiting for you to tell me what you want to do to warm me up!’ You huffed. 

The phone went silent and you wondered if you went too far. Just as you were about to panic the lust filled voice of Kiro had your brain bought back to attention. 

‘If you’re cold Miss Chips, and if I was there I’d wrap my arms round your waist and pick you up bridal style and take you to the bathroom. I’d start running the shower and peel you out of your clothes whilst waiting for it to heat up.’  
You gulped and your breathing got heavier. He continued.... ‘I’d warm you up with my hands first, making sure to caress your breasts and gently squeeze your nipples...’ this elicited a moan from you as you eagerly awaited for more.  
‘Then I’d walk you to the shower. I’d get undressed and climb in with you. I’d wash your hair and body whilst peppering you with kisses, and then I’d press our bodies up against the wall and tease you with my erection.’  
You mewled and started pinching your nipples. ‘Kiro!’ you huffed.  
‘Do you want me to continue, Miss Chips?’ He sexily moaned in your ear. You wished he was there right now.  
‘Yes..... Kiro, please’ you moaned.  
‘Good’ he replied. You could sense the lust in his voice as it deepened. ‘Hmmm, maybe I’d rub your clit whilst teasing you with my erection. I’d also be pulling your hair slightly as I kiss you deeply. Would you like that?’ He breathed out so low you were practically putty in his hands already. Well your hands if you were going to get technical. After all he wasn’t here.  
You moaned out a ‘Yessss’ which almost came out as a hiss as you started stroking your clit.  
‘God Miss Chips, your voice is so sexy right now. What are you doing? Are you touching yourself?’ He huffed.  
‘Yes, don’t stop Kiro. Tell me what you want to do’ you spoke through laboured breaths, as you felt close to climaxing.  
‘Fuck, Miss Chips.’ He hissed and you could tell he was also getting rather aroused as his breathing became heavy.  
‘I’d turn you around and press you up against the wall, pinching your nipples and biting your neck, whilst I thrust in to you hard and fast. You won’t know if you’re dizzy from the shower heat or me fucking you relentlessly!’ He said and you couldn’t tell if he was enjoying this more or you!  
‘Would you like that Miss Chips?’ He breathed.  
‘God, yes, Kiro’ you sighed as you were getting so close now.  
‘I’d fuck you so hard until you climaxed, and I’d keep fucking you and pinching your nipples........Ugh, fuck, I’m gonna cum’ he hissed. 

‘Me too’ you huffed as you both came. When does that ever happen, both at the same time?  
‘That was amazing’ you breathed trying to regain some composure.  
‘I’m not done yet Miss Chips!’ He laughed whilst trying to catch his breath.  
‘After care is very important!’ He mused. ‘So then I’d wash you down gently and dry you off. Don’t want you getting cold. Then I’d carry you to the bedroom and we’d get in bed........ and then I’d ask you a question’ he paused and said the last bit slowly, with a hint of nervousness in his voice.

You were a bit sleepy by this point, so casually asked him what his question would be without giving it much thought.  
He paused again and then changed his tone in to his usual bright and cheery self.  
‘It will have to wait till I get back Miss Chips!’ He giggled.  
‘Kiro, you’re mean to me!’ You huffed as your sleep started to over take you.  
‘Ok sweet dreams, Miss Chips...........’ he sighed with a certain longing. If you weren’t about to pass out you would have picked up on it.  
You heard him mumble something else but you couldn’t make it out as you passed out.


	6. The sweetest surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sweetest surprise after some angst. Kiros is an adorable bean and you are a crying mess! No smut, just angst and fluff! Sorry about that.

Kiro - the sweetest surprise 

You groggily woke up after your unintended after phone sex nap. What time was it? It was still light out. You rolled over and hid your head under the duvet. You weren’t ready to brave getting out of bed yet. You thought back over the events with Kiro over the phone and you smiled to yourself. What were you doing? You were happy, so happy that Kiro wanted you and missed you, but the niggling self doubt came in like a gentle breeze that picked up into a storm. 

You went to have a shower, to clean your previous ministrations from your body. Honestly if Kiro was here he would have to clean you up after sex, as you are always so spent afterwards. That bloody energiser bunny! You contemplated your friendship with Kiro as you let the water flow over your body, hoping it would wash away your self doubt as well. Loving an idol is never easy. They are constantly busy, always in demand, always having to put on a mask when you go out, for fear of being recognised. Plus you were just friends. You imagined what it would be like to actually be his girlfriend. How hard it would be to not see him for weeks on end when he was on tour. Or not being able to go out for fear of being mobbed by adoring fans. You sighed. 

You hadn’t moved from the shower. You were just stood in the same position pondering. Did he feel the same way? Did you want to tell him? As if he could like you the same way you like him. You heart ached at the thought, which brought you back to your senses. You finished up your shower and carried on with your work. Kiro would be asleep by now and you didn’t want to disturb him. So you put your thoughts to the back of your head and continued with your work. You hope Victor doesn’t tear you a new one after reading this report. Your mind hasn’t really been on work and it shows. 

You hadn’t heard from Kiro since that day. He must have been really busy. You know Savin was a bit of a task master and you felt sorry for Kiro. You sent him a couple of memes or pictures of new snacks you had found, but had no response. He had read the messages. Ugh, sometimes you hated modern technology for letting you know that your texts had been ignored. You knew Kiro was busy, but he usually replies, even if it’s a smiley face. You were worrying. Had you done something wrong? You know he said something when you were last on the phone but you didn’t really hear it as you were entering dream land at full force. Even when he was having phone sex with you, he could tire you out. Your worry was tiring you out. You didn’t like this feeling. 

A couple more days passed and you realised Kiro would be back today. You messaged him to say that you should both head to Souvenir for some pudding when he was free. No response. He hadn’t even read the message. Maybe he was flying so had to keep his phone off or on airplane mode. You weren’t sure what times his flights were and he hadn’t been responding to your messages so you weren’t going to ask him. You busied yourself with work. You had a meeting at LFG anyway. Victor did indeed tear you a new hole for your shoddy report. His usual ‘dummy’ was replaced by ‘idiot’, which you did not enjoy. So you were going back today to show him the revised report. 

After your meeting you felt a bit more relaxed. Victor could see your tiredness and had called you a dummy for getting yourself so exhausted. At least he didn’t call you idiot this time. You were exhausted. You were worried about Kiro. Why wasn’t he responding to you? You decided to cheer yourself up with pudding and headed to Souvenir anyway. Victor advised that he would be there, so you knew it would be open. Pudding reminded you of Kiro, but you needed to drown your sorrows in sweet food. 

You sat down in Souvenir. Mr. Mills giving you the pudding as you checked your phone for any updates. Still nothing. He had read the text. This wasn’t like Kiro. You decided to message Savin to ask if Kiro was ok. Savin responded right away. He was glad you had texted, as Kiro had been down the past few days. You realised it was after your phone call. Was he having regrets? Your mind was swimming. You messaged Savin back to ask what you could do. Savin advised that Kiro was at home. He needed a couple of days off to recharge and Savin was worried about him so cancelled some filming. That is something Savin wouldn’t do usually, so you knew something was wrong. You messaged Savin to advise you would head round Kiros. You didn’t want to but you needed to cheer him up. Even if you were the reason. You couldn’t let your ray of sunshine be sad. 

You asked Mr. Mills for extra pudding and jetted off to Kiros. You expected Victor to chastise you on ordering extra pudding for yourself, but he probably sensed you needed it. He wasn’t to know it was for Kiro.  
You arrived at Kiros place. It was huge. It put your little apartment to shame. Yet another thing you can worry about. You buzzed the intercom. It was a long time before Kiro answered. You worried you had woken him up as he sounded weary.  
‘Hello?’ He asked with a hint of surprise in his voice. He wasn’t expecting anyone it seemed.  
‘Kiro, it’s me. Um..... can I come in?’ You ask sheepishly.  
‘Ahhh’ he sighed. ‘I’m really tired. Can I call you?’ He said sounding crestfallen.  
You panicked. Oh god, this wasn’t like him at all. You decided to use your trump card. ‘I have Souvenir pudding. Seeing as you are probably to tired to go to Souvenir, I thought I would bring it to you’ you said as cheerily as you could. ‘Also, I’ve missed you!’ You were a bit shy with that last response, but you wanted him to let you in.  
There was no answer but the gate buzzed to signal you could go in. You walked up to the front door which was ajar. Had he opened it and left you to enter yourself? You carefully opened the door and walked in to the huge open plan house. Kiro was slumped on the sofa. Some random TV show was quietly playing in the back ground and he was under a blanket. He had dark circles under his eyes and looked really worn down. 

You placed the pudding down and went off to the kitchen to get a spoon and put the kettle on. You came back and placed the spoon next to the pudding. Kiro made no effort to eat it.  
‘Savin is worried about you? Are you ok?’ You ask tentatively.  
He didn’t look you in the eye and huffed a response ‘Just Savin?’ He picked up the pudding and started picking at it.  
‘What do you mean ‘just Savin?’. Of course not. I was worried about you too. You didn’t reply to any of my messages after that evening!’ You raised your voice, realising you were angry with him. Your frustrations got the better of you and you went in to full blown crying mode. Tears streaming down your face.  
‘I knew this would happen’ you cried. ‘We should never have had sex. Now you don’t want to know me as we have ruined our friendship. I’ve been worrying about this ever since...... ever since.......’ you couldn’t say it. You couldn’t tell him you had fallen for him. Especially now that he is throwing you away like this and ignoring you.  
‘I’m an idiot for hoping for anything more from you’ you huffed and shot up, making a beeline for the door. ‘I love you, you idiot!’ You blurted out as you ran. Not bothering to hear a response. It was obvious Kiro didn’t want you, other wise why else would he be ignoring you like this. 

You were just about to reach the front door when you felt two arms wrap round you from behind, tightly. You couldn’t move and you cried so hard you were struggling to breathe.  
‘Say that again!’ Kiro demanded quietly but seriously.  
‘No’ you huffed. ‘What’s the point?! You’ve made your feelings clear by ignoring me all week!’ You didn’t want to turn round to face him and struggled against his strong arms holding you against his chest.  
Kiro sighed. He let you go and turned you to face him.  
‘How do you think I feel?’ He said sounding hurt. ‘I tell you I love you and you don’t even respond to me. In fact you hung up the phone!’ He retorted.  
What? When did this happen?  
‘When?! When did you tell me this. Pretty fucking sure I’d remember that!’ You bark back at him.  
‘After our phone call. I wanted to wait until I got back to tell you, but I couldn’t hold it in any longer. So I said it after I said goodnight and you didn’t respond. You just hung up. How do you think that made me feel?’  
You racked your brains trying to think. ‘I didn’t hear it. You damn energiser bunny. I was so tired that I fell asleep. I must have rolled over on my phone and cut you off! Do you honestly think I would ignore that, from you!’ You were angry.  
‘I’ve loved you for so long. Worrying about if you could ever feel the same way. I’m mean you’re THE KIRO. Super star, international idol for fuck sake and I’m just some idiot fan who’s in love with you like all the rest....’.  
Before you could finish your angry little rant, Kiro crashes his lips to yours. Maybe to shut you up. Who knows. He kissed you deeply and wrapped his arms round you. Like he wasn’t going to let you go. Eventually he broke away and wiped the tears from your eyes.  
‘You really are clueless, Miss Chips!’ He sighed and gave you a gentle smile.  
‘I’m your number one fan. I’m the manager of the Miss Chips appreciation society. Granted I’m the only member.’ He chuckled. ‘I’ve loved you for so long. I was scared to tell you, as I thought you just wanted to be friends. I’ve flirted with you for so long, but you never reciprocated. When you didn’t respond to me, I thought I had fucked up and ruined everything. You just went back to texting me normally, as if nothing had happened and I was heartbroken. I’m sorry. I didn’t know how to deal with it, so I ignored you. Can you forgive me? Please forgive me Miss Chips’. he sounded so sincere.  
You kissed him back. ‘We are both idiots!’ You chuckled. 

You both walked back to the sofa, hand in hand and crawled under the blanket. ‘Are you going to eat your pudding now?’ You giggled. ‘Only if you feed it to me?’ He grinned back. That big wonderful smile lighting up the room as he spoke. You blushed. ‘Um, ok, but don’t get any funny ideas. I’m still a little angry with you!’ You huffed as you raised the spoon to his mouth.  
Kiros phone rang as you were finishing feeding him. It was Savin. Kiro answered the call. ‘Hey Savin’ he said cheerily.  
You couldn’t hear what Savin was saying, only the replies from Kiro.  
‘Yes she came round with pudding. It was yum!’  
‘Yes, I’m much better now’  
‘No...... not yet.’  
Kiro blushed.  
‘She’s sat next to me’  
‘Ok, ok, I’ll let you know! Jeeeez’  
‘Bye’

He hung up and turned to look at you. Blush creeping up his face.  
‘That was Savin’ he said shyly.  
‘Haha, I gathered that. Is he checking to make sure you’re ok?’ You ask.  
‘Mmmmm’ he said looking away.  
‘What else did he say?’ You question inquisitively.  
Kiro was being really shy and looked away. ‘He asked me if I’d asked you the question yet. You know the one I was gong to ask you when I got back’  
‘Oh’ was all you could say. Savin knows what the question is? What could it be?  
Kiro composed him self. Turned to you and interlaced your fingers. Looking you deep in the eyes. He asked  
‘Will you be my girlfriend, Miss Chips?’  
That floored you. You must have looked like a goldfish struggling for air the way your mouth opened and closed.  
‘What? Why is Savin asking that!?’ You asked incredulously.  
‘Well, Miss Chips. If I want to tell the world I love you. Savin will have a lot to deal with. So I wanted to give him the heads up. After all I want to show you off’ he beamed.  
You were floored again!  
‘You want to tell the world?’ Your shock was hitting you hard. How had you gone from cry shouting at him only 10 minutes ago to him wanting to declare to the world that he loves you!?  
‘Well, Miss Chips, that’s only if you say yes. Which you don’t have......’ before he could finish. You kissed him hard. You pulled away before he could register what was going on. ‘Yes! YES!’ You said, barely able to contain yourself. Tears rolling down your cheeks.  
Kiro beamed. Grabbed you in a massive hug and sighed.  
‘This is the best news!’ He said as he cupped your face.  
‘Hang on!’ He stated grabbing his phone. He dialled some one. You couldn’t tell who as your face was buried in his chest.  
‘Hey, it’s me!’ He said. ‘She said yes. You have some work to do. Ok I’m going to spend the rest of the day with my girlfriend. Don’t call me unless it’s urgent!’ He sounded so excited and hung up. You felt your cheeks burn at the embarrassment of being called his girlfriend. 

He pulled your chin up to look at your face.  
‘My girlfriend!’ He stated happily looking you in the eyes.  
He beamed at you and you felt your heart beating so fast you wondered if he could feel it too. You buried your head in his chest again. Too embarrassed to look him in the eye.  
You stayed there for some time. You heard slow breathing from Kiro and realised he must have fallen asleep. He must have been tired. You felt a pang of guilt for how he must have been feeling. Worrying about you all week. You decided to fall asleep too. The warmth of his arms around you was too comforting to miss. 

You both drifted off. Both of your worries dissipated finally. Kiro was in love with you. You didn’t realise but you fell asleep with the biggest smile on your face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if you enjoyed it. It’s my first ever work and honestly I’m not sure if it was that good. I love reading other fan fictions but I can’t enjoy my own due to being to critical of my own work. So any feed back is appreciated 😊
> 
> Should I continue this story or finish it here?  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
